The Great Grandson of Satan
by Ito Uchiha
Summary: Rin had always messed up in some ways but they all turn out good in the end. This mess up however would seem bad but, it would lead to the birth of one of the greatest heroes to ever exist. He made a son and that son became the Yondaime Hokage, who had a son as well. Join his son on a journey. Basically Canon with a little tweaks here and there.m for language naruto x fem sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an idea I got stuck in my head and couldnt get rid of it now for those who want my other story to update sorry im really trying to come up with other ideas cause I want that story be unique out of other naruto and yugioh crossover's.**

 **Now Naruto will not be over powered, he will be like canon but not an idiot (sorry naruto is awsome but nobody gave him enough credit or trained him correctly if he was he would be mid chunin level in beginning of canon) that lets screaming banshee pink haired bitches beat him up. Just to let you know im a fan of fem sasuke stories. Naruto will not spam kurikara with kage bushin. Because even though he has lots of chakra, think how exhausting it will be to control the flames correctly and create hundreds of clones. He will still use the jutsu cause he wouldn't be Naruto then would he. AU**

 **Pairings are**

 **Satsuki fem Sasuke**

 **Mito big sister**

 **Erza big sister**

 **Slight chance for other character from anime so pm me and ill start a poll im thinking about fem Inuyasha and Seshomuru for that sibling rivalry and possesiveness**

 **Though, after his demonic blood awakens he will be hardly related by blood to his sisters, think like distant cousins but hardly by blood**

 **Warning Sakura bashing in beginning of story but not after due to not becoming a kunoichi and no further involvement with the story**

 **I only hate her cause she is a no good fangirl and she was only useful in part two when she fought kakashi, shes a good healer, but face it my story is Uzumaki based, no medic nin needed, Tsunade is still in so for her fans its ok. Plus Sakura stood there when Neji died, whoops spoiler for some. And her temper is overboard. I only like it when hot redheads have tempers but even then they wouldn't be that overboard with it.**

 **Alive Kushina Minato is still dead from seal Naruto has Yang chakra Mito has Yin chakra**

 **Erza will be like fairy tail erza but no armor but she will use a variety of swords, face it there would be too many nosebleeds with that and Naruto's sexy jutsu naruto will be a redhead like an Uzumaki should. Without further ado I present to you my new story.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Story Start-**

* * *

In the village of Konoha it was a peaceful morning, all was quiet. Nothing was moving about except in the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. On the second floor right in front of our hero's room stood a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails and red streaks. She stood at a 5'3" with well developed c-cup breast and nice curvy hips. She wore a dark red battle kimono that hugged her body. She has the body any other fifteen year old girl would kill for.

Her violet eyes shone in the darkness barely light enough for her whiskered cheeks to be seen. She moved to open the door to her beloved otouto-kun's room. She peered into his room (think of his apartment but only cleaner and orange walls) their he was asleep in his queen sized mattress. Mito stalked over to his bed and expertly pulled down his cover to see his almost naked body, with the exception of his boxers, exposed to the open.

Naruto has red hair just like the rest of his family but a little more spiky then his other clan members. It looks like kid Madara's hair style. He was snoring peacefully (if you have watched dragon ball then you know how he's sleeping right now) his height is at a 4'11" and has a body that his sister is drooling over at this very moment.

 _'Damn, I will never get over how good he looks without his shirt'_ Mito quickly shook her head of perverted thoughts, _'Bad Mito, he is your brother your only in here to prank him now focus!'_ She pulled a water balloon out of her pocket and raised it. As soon as she did that a medieval looking kife flew through the air and popped it splattering Mito making her yell and waking up Naruto in the process.

Naruto looked at her with half lided eyes and asked, "Nee-chan why are you wet?"

Mito's eye twiched. She looked to the doorway to see Erza with a victorious smirk on her face. "Yeah, Mito-chan your all soaking wet, hmmm wonder why." Erza loved to mock her little sister, especially when it came to who Naruto adored the most. Erza stood at 5'9" just four inches taller than their mother. She wears red pants with yellow flames on the bottom with a matching short sleeved shirt and a jonin flack jacket, that had customized armor plates in the padding that was strong and heavy but highly elastic, over her high c-cup to d-cup breast to complete her appearance. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Her voice is somewhat deep for a female but suits her personality and seems to make her all the more beautiful. Her Konoha hiate was tied to her head. She looked just like their mother except for the eyes and height.

She had just recentlybecame jonin at an age of 17.

Mito growled then smiled devilishly at Erza. "Otouto-kun, Erza-nee-chan threw a water balloon at me and got me soaked on your graduation day!" Mito whined.

Naruto looked back and forth between Erza's confused expression to Mito's fake look of grief.

Naruto was about to retort until their mom barged in with a mad expression that sent chills up everyone's spine. Her hair was bedraggled and her nightgown wrinkled. One of her slippers were missing.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Uzumaki Kushina, a redhead that many would describe as hot or beautiful especially among the men of the village. Her red hair cascaded down to her noticeable hips. Her eyes at the moment where comically white instead of they're usual amethyst shade of blue. Her impressive bust shaking in the air. (Cue, nosebleeds.)

Erza and Mito looked at her and pointed to each other and said, "SHE DID IT!" And started arguing. Neither noticed Naruto gathering some clothes and taking of to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was in the kitchen making the food of the gods or as humans called it, ramen. Naruto's attire consists of black anbu pants and a black coat (think Boruto's outfit but zipped up. ). His hair droops across his eyes just low enough for him to see and was tied in a slightly spiky ponytail that was down. His shuriken pouch was attached to the back of his coat. His dark navy blue eyes lit matching his goofy grin.

While he was cooking he failed to notice his sister Mito come up from behind him with another water balloon in her hand. She raised it only to have Naruto flick a nearby chopstick into her finger effectively popping the balloon. Mito gained a tickmark.

"Why can't I prank you, every time I try it backfires on me!" She yelled. Then she went on a rant on how many times Erza ruined her plans.

Naruto tuned everything she said out and went back to making ramen. Once he was done he set up four bowls at the table. He looked over to Mito and sighed. He yelled, "Ramen! Hurry up or I will eat it all!" Feet stormed through the house and Kushina popped out and ran to the table so fast that it would make the Yondaime Hokage jealous.

Erza calmly walked down the stairs to the pantry and got a cheesecake. And walked back to the table. She looked at the fourth bowl of ramen and said, "catch," she tossed it in the air.

Kushina and Mito jumped but faster than they could react a reddish brown blur zoomed and snatched it out of the air. When it landed it was revealed to be a two-tailed fox. This fox's name is Kura. She is one of Kushina's summons one of Naruto's best friends during his and Mito's childhood. She immediately started slurping down her noodles.

Kushina and Mito both fell to their knees crying anime tears. Naruto shook his head. "Alright, I'm gonna head out for my exams if I'm not back by the end of academy hour I'll be training our hanging out with Choji and Shikamaru," he grabbed his bag and started walking out until he was stopped by Erza. He turned to her and saw that she had her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto we eat as a family okay," she had that same creepy aura their mom had. Naruto started to sweat.

"O-okay Erza-nee-chan," Naruto went and sat down. Once everybody was done eating Naruto was halfway through the door when he was stopped yet again by Erza.

"Come on I'll walk you to the academy," it wasn't a question it was more like a command. Naruto hesitantly nodded. "Kaa-san I'll be back," then without waiting for a response she dragged Naruto out the door and into the village.

"Ya know nee-chan, this really isn't necessary," he told her only to have her ignore him. He repeated his question.

She then replied, "you know your not a ninja yet so I need to protect you," Naruto tried arguing that he was almost a genin and that he could take care of himself but was shut up with a glare and dragged across the ground.

His big sister was practically his shield everywhere he went. Whenever someone got too close to him Erza was not too far away especially when it came to the girls from the academy. Like one time at the end of class when Erza came to pick Naruto up a couple girls tried to get close to him only for Erza to shoot them down with a glare.

Naruto, being oblivious to stuff like this, shook it off as wanting to protect him and didn't fully understand. Once they arrived at the academy Naruto said goodbye but not before being smashed into a one armed hug. The result Naruto hitting Erza's armor plates under her vest.

Naruto walked into the academy. Along the way he saw a bunch of lower classmen. A bunch of girls shouted. "Hi, Naruto-sempai!" They all had hearts in their eyes. (Naruto has not been exposed to the torture of fangirls as of yet, but he still hates Sakura who wouldn't) he arrived at his class. And just as he walked in he gripped his ears in pain due to a certain screaming banshee scolding everyone. But she stopped as soon as she saw Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, who had been staring out the window, saw Naruto and waved to him. She was wearing a revealing purple outfit that split between her shirt and skirt. Her legs were wrapped in bandages. She, along with Choji and Shikamaru, grew up with Naruto and where his childhood friends that he met when his mom had a reunion with her fellow shinobi of her generation.

Haruno Sakura (who I wont even bother describing cause if you've never watched the show you might gets the wrong idea and hate it) ran up and asked, "Naruto-kun can I sit with you?" Her voice sounded full of hope it was almost cute, almost.

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes until he said, "Huh, did you say something?" He asked with a tilted head that made the girls go kawaii mode. Sakura facefaulted and crawled away crying anime tears. Naruto looked at Ino with a confused expression, "Why did she do that?"

Ino laughed. "She just was being a useless forehead freak, you don't need to worry."

Naruto frowned. He may not like Sakura but he has no reason to bully her (sorry for you Sakura haters like me but can't stand bullies and Naruto would never be this cruel to her, yet). "Ino you shouldn't be this mean to people," he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "cause how will you get Shikamaru to like ya then," the only reason Naruto knows is because Ino told him when they were ten that she had a crush on Shikamaru.

Ino blushed pink and started sputtering out denials and threats that if he told anyone he would pay for it.

While everybody was chatting away their instructor Umino Iruka came in. He wears standard chunin attire. His hair is held up in a pineapple style ponytail which was brown. He had a horizontal scar across his nose. He cleared his throat, but to no avail. Growling emitted from his throat and he gained a large head, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION," the class instantly shut up. Iruka nodded in triumph, until snoring was heard in the classroom. Everybody looked at the source and saw the lazy genius of the class. Nara Shikamaru. He has his hair pineapple style in a ponytail. His gray-green coat opened to show a mesh shirt.

Iruka gained a tick mark and threw a piece of chalk at Shikamaru's head. When it hit he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredness clear on his face. "Shikamaru, NO SLEEPING DURING CLASS!"

All Iruka got in response was, "Troublesome," then laughing was heard all around the class due to Iruka facefaulting.

"Once the class settled down, Iruka went into a speech about how much of an important day this was. Naruto tuned everything out and whispered to Ino, "Ya think you'll pass?"

She replied, "Of course I do, this will be a piece of cake, now did you study?" Naruto shook his head no.

"Do you really think I need to study for this, like you said, 'piece of cake'," they turned their attention back to Iruka.

"Okay, the written exams are being passed out, Mizuki, if you will," said teacher nodded and started passing out the papers. Once he got to Naruto he put on a scowl, not that he noticed anyway. However, the last person who got theirs was a girl named Mitarashi Shura.

She is the daughter of Mitarashi Anko and a Kiri ninja. She has a very light shade of violet hair with yellow tips which was tied in a ponytail going down to the middle of her back. She wears an opened black jacket with a mesh shirt covering her b-cup breast. She has short jean shorts with white stockings. Her arms are covered in pink storage seals.

Just as Mizuki set her test down and started walking away, she threw a green colored snake at him. As soon as Mizuki realized it was on him it was in his jacket. He screamed and ran around the room. The class laughed at his ordeal. Iruka caught the snake and it poofed to reveal a pencil.

"Shura, could you for once not screw around during a test?" He pleaded.

All she did was stick out her tongue.

Iruka only sighed in exasperation.

Once the class had finished the first part of the exam, the went outside for the shuriken and taijutsu portion. First up, Aburame Shino." Shino has a high collared grey coat and brown afro style hair. He wears sunglasses which obscure his eyes. Finally he has dark grey pants.

"Yes sensei," he replied in a monotonous voice. He raised his hands to reveal five shuriken and kunai each. He threw each and landed eight targets.

"Very good Shino, now..." he went down the list until he got to, "Uchiha Satsuki," said girl walked right on up.

She is a beautiful raven that has her hair in a silky ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of her fighting. She wears a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back. The has white shorts on. Her shirt hugged her c-cup breast. She, in the same manner as Shino, threw her projectiles. Except she got a perfect score of ten.

"Very good Satsuki," Iruka congratulated.

"Hmph," was all he got.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I can do better than that," he walked up and threw his, but only got seven hits. Naruto started to pout.

Satsuki scoffed and looked away, "Hmph, loser," she said.

Naruto growled, _why does she always have to be that way its as if she thinks she is above everyone._ The end rresults were, Shikamaru-nine, Choji-eight, Hinata-seven, Sakura-three fuckin useless bitch, Kiba-eight, Shura-nine, Ino-eight, Kiba-seven,

"Okay, now inside class and we will start calling you for your final exam," their sensei said. Everyone walked inside and went to their seats.

On the way to his seat, Naruto accidentally bumped into Satsuki, "Watch it," he exclaimed.

"Why do I have to watch where I'm going dobe?" She shot back with an intense glare that would make her father proud.

"Urrrh," Naruto growled. But before he could retaliate, Iruka saw and quickly started the next portion of the exam.

"Okay, class you will do the three academy jutsu and one more non mandatory jutsu for extra credit, now first up is Shino," said bug user walked up and did all three. Meaning, he replaced himself with a chair, made a transformation of Iruka, and final made a simple bushin.

"Good, now will you be doing any other jutsu," the scared-chunin asked.

"No it is unnecessary to perform such an action without revealing much of my skills," Shino replied in a monotonous voice that barely was heard by the rest of the class. Iruka nodded and motioned for Shino to take a hiate or headband. Like last time Iruka went in alphabetical order. The other clan heirs passed and used their clan techniques. The most stand out technique was Shura's snake summoning which scared the crap out of Iruka because of his bad run ins with Anko. Satsuki used phoenix fire jutsu. Outside the window of course.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He walked to the front and looked at Iruka for the start signal. "You may begin, remember kawamari, bushin, and henge. "

Naruto nodded and replaced himself with Kiba who was picking his ear and acting like a dog. He looked up confused and the class started laughing at him. Iruka chuckled, "Alright Naruto no games."

Naruto was still sniggering when he was back in the front of the classroom. He performed a henge to look like his mother. Iruka sweated and looked for any sign of a frying pan. Naruto turned back and was going to perform the final requirement but hesitated. "Sensei, is it okay if its a different type of bushin?"

"Yes it is Naruto, and I see where your going with this, so go ahead."

Naruto smiles while performing his signature seal, "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" He shouted and a puff of smoke soon followed. When it cleared it showed not two, not three, nor four, but five copies of Naruto. Pluss they were all moving as if they had a mind of their own. Iruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Well Naruto you just performed a kinjutsu hope your proud of yourself." Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose. "Okay, now you gonna do the extra credit?"

"Yes, I just unlocked my clan bloodline so I'll demonstrate it," everybody got on the edge of their seats, except Satsuki who only looked on in curiosity.

Naruto held out his hand and a navy blue chain erupted from his palm. It circled around a chair and flung it out a window. Iruka showed pride on his face and the reason for this is because he cared for Naruto as if he were a son or little brother.

"Great job Naruto," Iruka congratulated before jotting down notes. "You may take a hiate."

Naruto walked up to the rows of hiate and picked up a long black clothed one. He tied it to his head and went to his seat next to Ino and gave her a goofy grin with a peace sign.

Said Yamanaka just sighed and shook her head at her best friend's silliness.

"Okay, class in two days we will meet back here and assign teams so get rested up or shop for ninja supplies because a ninja can never be too prepared," the class responded with a chorus of 'hai.'

Naruto waved goodbye to Ino and took of towards his house. While he was running he missed looks of lust from his fangirls that stalked him during academy hours. But they stopped staring once a chill enveloped their bodies.

-Uzumaki home-

Achooo! "Someone must be talking about me," Erza said while waiting for her otouto to get home

-with Naruto-

 _'Erza-nee-chan is going to be so proud nee-chan as well,'_ Naruto thought excitedly. He made it to the front door of the compound and opened the door to be greeted with darkness. _'everyone must be on a mission, oh well guess they'll find out soon,'_ Naruto thought as he flipped the switch on the wall. When the light turned on, "SURPRISE!," he saw his mother along with his sisters in front of a cake that said congratulations on it.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise and happiness. Before he could say anything Mito appeared from behind him and glomped him with her, ahh generous assets. "Great job otouto-kun!" She said whilst squeezing him with her bust. She gained a wicked smirk and raised her hand to reveal a water balloon. But sadly, like all other times, Erza popped the balloon to reveal that it had pink die paint. Which splattered Mito before she could get Naruto. "Nooo!" she whined and appeared in a corner with a dark ominous cloud over her head.

Naruto sweatdropped at his sisters' behavior. Naruto's mother walked up and grabbed his neck, "Great job dattebane!" She exclaimed. She then proceeded to rub his head with her knuckles with Uzumaki style force which rattled his head. Naruto gained swirls in his eyes.

"Kaa-san, you will kill him if you keep shaking him like that," Erza said to her trying to grab Naruto from her.

Kushina saw this and grew a naughty smirk, "Ohh, so you can drag him around and have him all to yourself," she said while wiggling her eyebrows enthusiastically. Once she heard this Erza grew a red blush that would put her hair to shame. She immediately started sputtering in denial.

Mito, who had been sulking in a corner, discreetly grabbed a still dizzy Naruto and dashed towards the door but her sister's hand reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Mito pouted and looked back. Erza was giving her a death glare and was surrounded by a dark aura. "Mito where are you taking otouto-kun," said Uzumaki was starting to regain control over his head from all the shaking he got. "Now you just spent time with him on your birthday, so I believe it is my turn now," Erza told her making her sweat nervously.

"O-okay Erza," Mito managed to get out.

Naruto looked back and forth between Erza and Mito with an annoyed expression, _'Don't I get a say in this as well?'_ He asked himself.

Kushina watched with a wicked smirk on her face that spelled black mail for later. The rest of the night was spent with the family all having a good time, with Erza and Mito fighting over Naruto's attention, and playing all sorts of games.

* * *

 **Alright, now there's my first chapter of my new story, now for those of you I am really sorry my other story has not been updated but I can't find and inspiration. If you want to help, then pm me but I wont be able to respond until eight at night due to my freshman year and basketball.**

 **Now as for the pairing/harem there will be a poll, Satsuki or fem sasuke is not a choice cause she is already on the pairing so is Shura for the plot and rivalry on their team here are the choices on the poll**

 **Sister's War- Erza and Mito**

 **Territorial Sisters-Fem Inuyasha and fem Seshomuru**

 **Redhead wrath- Erza, Mito, fem kyuubi**

 **A sister's battle- Erza, Mito, fem Inuyasha, fem Seshomuru**

 **Demons collide- Fem kyuubi, fem Inuyasha fem Seshomuru**

 **No extra girls- Satsuki and Shura only**

 **No Kushina, sorry but that's a line that I will not cross, its one thing when its his sisters but like I said in the top of the page, his demonic blood awakens and distorts his blood n dna so again sorry**

 **Six is my limit for the harem cause Naruto would have no time for each girl if there were more girls. So obviously if a sister's battle wins pairing is decided, now a reminder, Naruto will not be over powered, so for example he won't fight toe to toe with Zabuza he be more on par with Sasuke in the chunin exams but not until after wave arc when he has better chakra control. So if there is any ideas for this story pm me. Though with some convincing I may add a fem Haku and keep Zabuza alive.**

 **So again, just go to my profile and vote on poll, and for all you guest readers out there make a profile there is no money needed its a free site so make an account and vote if ya got ideas pm or private message me**

 **Age group**

 **Rookie nine-13**

 **Team Gai- 14**

 **Mito-15**

 **Erza-17**

 **If added-Haku- 16**

 **Gaara-13**

 **Kankaro-16**

 **Temari-16**

 **No filler characters, if any filler will be added it wil be the sanbi arc because that was really good and only one worth watching**

 **For those wandering about why Naruto has fangirls but hes not over powered, its cause he is a redhead which Naruto dubbed as "good looking" when talking with his mother for the first time in canon**

 **Plus he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage so hes bound to have people after his innocence, cough Anko cough Anko will not be a pairing she will just tease, like for example how Yoruichi when she flirts with Ichigo in Bleach if you've watched it**

 **That's where Erza comes in. She will be VERY overprotective of Naruto**

 **Now out of all the girls who do you think should take Naruto's innocence or virginity cause it would be funny to see how the others would react**

 **Next chapter- Newfound Powers and Teams**

 **Till later ja ne**


	2. sorry

**sorry for not updating sooner but im like grounded for a year or something like that so im typing all my stories on my ps3 and at school when i get the chance. ive hot no phone nor tablet which were used to type my chapters but with all my assignments in school i may or may not update within the next month as planned. i originally planned to update every two weeks but its not happening. if u got ideas for any of my stories just pm me and ill get back to ya. if u haven't voted on my poll plz soon the details are at the end of my naruto blue exorcist story**


End file.
